


The God of Engineering

by azultheblue28



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Ultra Magnus is a traveler, Wheeljack is a god, god AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azultheblue28/pseuds/azultheblue28
Summary: Ultra Magnus is traveler who doesn't believe that Gods exist. Exploring the world only pushes this further. Until he meets Wheeljack.
Relationships: Ultra Magnus/Wheeljack
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubystar2029](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubystar2029/gifts).



Ultra Magnus wasn’t one to believe the falsehoods of religion. Their Gods and Goddesses drove him insane. Bringing things to the bots around them. Silly. People created those objects, not magical beings. Yet, that didn’t stop him from trying to understand.

He traveled long roads to different cities in order to grasp what the people had faith in. Stories about strength, magic and power filled his book. A collection of his understanding. For him. No one else.

His next stop was a story about a God of engineering. The temple was still around and priests were still worshiping him. No wonder why, he was the God of something huge and life changing. 

Ultra Magnus was on the main road, recording his tracks before stopping at a sign post. One way pointed the way to a temple and one to the village. He quickly wrote down his thoughts and turned towards the temple. Might as well visit the most important thing to these people. 

The trip wasn’t long, the dirt path flattening out with concrete. Trees around him loosely popping out as he traveled. 

“Going somewhere?” The blue bot turned quickly, seeing a mech lean against a tree. His polished white metal with red and green accents caught Magnus’ attention quickly. Blue optics stared pleasantly at him, looking over his shamefully dented and chipped frame. He felt under prepared for meeting such a well looking bot.

“I was going to visit the temple. Is that a problem?” Ultra Magnus’ raised a brow to the stranger, seeing him start to stand up straight. The bot quickly brushed himself, trying to make him look more presentable as if he wasn’t already. 

“Not at all. Just found it interesting that a bot such as yourself is visiting my temple.” That line caught Ultra Magnus off guard for a good few minutes. His temple? Was he this villages’ God?! Or was he crazy and tricked these people into worshiping him? And what was so wrong with him visiting his temple? 

“You’re a God? Hard to believe.” The white bot blinked before a crooked smirk grew on his lips. 

“Wheeljack is the name. God of engineering. At your service beauty.” the white bot bowed, his wings fluttering a little. 

“I’m supposed to believe that why? I doubt a God would ever come up to a random traveler to greet them.” Ultra Magnus scoffed, rolling his optics at the sight before him. Wheeljack looked up, stilling bowing before standing up again. 

“They lack manners and posh. A true God wants those to come to his home to feel comfortable and welcomed. If one does not greet a stranger, what message does he send?” Wheeljack smiled softly, looking sweetly at the bot before him. 

“Still hard to believe you’re a god. Plenty of mechs with cracked processors believe things that aren’t true. You’re just another one of those in the making.” 

“Perhaps seeing my temple will help you understand. Come. I’m sure a great explorer such as yourself would love to see the inside of such a place and document it, hm?” Wheeljack hummed, walking past Ultra Magnus without hesitation. The larger bot turned, raising a brow. Was it worth it to follow a strange bot?

Taking a leap, Magnus followed Wheeljack down the trail. As he saw further down, fences began to appear. The blue bot saw the bot in front of him sway a little bit, as if trying to show off his aft. Ultra Magnus groaned, rolling his eyes. Bots these days.

The entrance wasn’t far from beautiful, a simple gate closing it off from the road. Wheeljack opened it, allowing Magnus to step forward. The bot did just so, seeing beds upon beds of colorful flowers and plants surrounding the walk way. The sight was so pleasing to see as bots cared for small plants. 

As Wheeljack passed, some of the bots bowed themselves to him. The white bot didn’t bat an eye to the bots around him, continuing up the hill. When they got to the second gate, a temple laid in front of them. Bots roamed around the well kept ground, talking and playing. Sparklings were playing around the statues of Wheeljack. There were a few inventions that had changed everything in the world.

“Believe me now?” Wheeljack looked back, proud of what he had to show. Ultra Magnus was in amazement seeing the sight of so many bots happy around a God. Most of them seemed to be so strict and feared that the bots worshiping didn’t spend much time around the temple. 

“I… I have no words. This isn’t like any other temple I’ve seen. I have to write this down.” Ultra Magnus was quick to reach for his bag before Wheeljack grabbed his servo, stopping his motion.

“Later. I want you to come inside and rest. It’s been a long journey for you and I’d like to treat you as my guest.”

“Why are you so kind?”

“I’m not like other Gods. For example, I do not hurt my followers or scare them in any way. They are all like my children and I try to be the best caregiver I can be. Giving them food, education, and hope beyond life. I try to be better than most so that others can flourish.” 

Ultra Magnus stared for a bit, seeing how Wheeljack stared at the bots roaming around his temple. The pure kindness he felt for these bots, it was astounding. The studies Ultra Magnus did was nothing when it came to this. Perhaps, he should look into this. 

“Shall you join me in the temple for food? I believe there are fresh energon treats made by my wonderful priests.” Wheeljack extended a servo, waiting for Magnus to grab it. For a moment, time stood still as the blue bot made up his mind. Slowly reaching for it, Magnus tightly squeezed it and felt himself get led by the smaller white bot. Perhaps not all religions are awful all the time.


	2. Interest

“Here. A drink for your parched throat.” Wheeljack handed him a drink off the table, a smile still on his face. Ultra Magnus was hesitant to take it, seeing the priests around him stop and stare. “Don’t worry. They don’t mind since I’m giving it to you.” 

Ultra Magnus took the drink slowly, the priests easing up and moving on. His optics stared for a moment at the moving crowd before taking a small sip.

“They just wanted you to take the drink out of respect, but don’t mind them. Make yourself comfortable and you don’t have to take what you don’t want. They can be a little tough.” Wheeljack reached for a energon treat and quickly plucked it in his mouth.

“Isn’t this all for you?” Ultra Magnus asked, seeing the large table full of different energon treats. Different colors and shapes filled the table as he stared down at it.

“For me, my guests and my family. Everyone is allowed something at this table. I don’t keep it all for myself.” Wheeljack hummed, picking another cube off the table. 

Ultra Magnus stared at the God, wondering what his thought process was. It didn’t make sense that a God would be so humble and kind to those below him. The drink he held began to weigh heavy as he stood there.

“Are you alright?” Wheeljack asked, pressing a small touch onto his arm. Magnus’ grabbed his cup firmly and nodded. Something was wrong, but it was best not to make a scene.

Wheeljack didn’t believe this one bit, taking the cup out his servo and helping towards a hallway. Everything was going lopsided as he continued to walk. Wheeljack’s voice was far as they reached the room and he was placed on a soft bed, the mattress slightly sinking under his weight. Blue optics stared down at him as he drifted off. 

The God loomed over him for a moment, taking in the sight below him. Ultra Magnus was quick to sleep in his bed and that’s all he could ask for. Wheeljack could tell that the traveler hadn’t slept a wink in a few nights and forced some good shut eye on him. A bit cruel yes, but well needed. 

“Rest is what you need. We will talk more once you awake.” a servo slid the covers over the large frame, backing up and happily enjoying the view. The blue bot looked peaceful and not as serious as before he came. 

“My Lord,” a priest bowed before the entrance of his room alerting him of his presence. 

“Yes?” 

“Shall we make sure the energon is not poisoned? Some have panicked at the scene the traveler made.” 

“Yes, that does seem like a good idea. Pretend to do that, but do not throw it out. I was the one that made this poor bot sleep. He hasn’t rested in quite some time. I thought it would be the right thing to provide him with some good rest.” 

“Yes my Lord. 

“Thank you.”

The priest left with his instructions, the room growing quiet quickly. Wheeljack returned to stare at Magnus who was pleasantly sleeping soundly. Walking to the balcony, the God looked over the crowd of people surrounding the entrance. Some looked up at him for answers and others smiled. A smile spread across his face, showing no fear of what had happened. The crowd was quick to disband and continue on.

“Wheeljack.” a low voice called him from behind on. The white bot groaned, shifting his gaze to see Bulkhead behind him. The heavy metal bot had his arms crossed and glare on his face. “Another one?”

“I couldn’t help it Bulkhead. He’s interesting. Besides, he needs to rest before he goes off.”

“Interesting or beautiful?”

“Both! Have you seen those curves? He’s… unique. Listen, I get it. I shouldn’t be spending time with lower beings, but Bulk come on. Something is dragging me towards this one. I don’t know what and I need to know.” 

The green bot sighed, shaking his helm slightly.

“Optmus is not gonna like this Wheeljack. You know how tough he gets when it comes to relationships.” 

“I know! I know! Just don’t tell him? For me?”

Bulkhead laughed slightly, bringing Wheeljack in for a hug. The green bot squeezed tightly, getting a chuckle out of Wheeljack.

“Wouldn’t think about it.” 


	3. God of Snooping

Ultra Magnus awoke with a cold breeze brushing over him, optics fluttering on. He heard movement on the bed and quickly looked to see Wheeljack eating energon sweets while reading a book. The bot was quick to look back, smiling at him.

“Oh good! You’re awake! Was wondering myself when you’d be up.” Wheeljack was happy to push an energon treat to his mouth before Ultra Magnus could respond. It was the best thing he had in his travels in a long time. He hadn’t had the money to buy well made food or even any. 

“What happened?” he finally got out before Wheeljack shoved another down.

“You collapsed from exhaustion. I took you to my chamber and made sure you rested without disturbance. Many were worried about you.” Wheeljack exclaimed. 

“Sorry.”

“No need to be. Just need to take care of yourself more, my traveler.” 

“Ultra Magnus.”

Wheeljack raised a brow before realizing. He nodded and pushed another energon cube in his mouth. Ultra Magnus graciously accepted, closing his optics and enjoying the sweet treat. Who knew when he would be able to get hand fed delicious treats by a God? 

“I hope you didn’t mind if I looked into your journal.” Wheeljack pulled away grabbing the book off his lap.

“My journal?!” Magnus could feel the heat radiating off his cheeks. A God was reading his book, his journal, thoughts, about the Gods and stories he had heard.

“Interesting thoughts you have in there. I like how you’re able to tell a made up lie from the truth very quickly from the lack of evidence. Usually stories told by mouth are lies.” 

“You read through everything…?”

“Oh yeah! Even the part you were writing about me. ‘It’s no wonder that the bots of this village would believe such a God exists. They are probably just worshiping some inventors design and calling it a God. Hard to believe, but maybe there will be proof.’ That’s my favorite part because I’m the proof!” Wheeljack laughed, closing the book and flopping onto the bed next to Ultra Magnus. His face burned bright as he stared up at the ceiling. 

“I think your adventures are interesting. You never have bot making comments about the stories and myths left behind. They’re so interesting.”

“Yes…”

“Sorry, I couldn't help myself. I was curious to see why you were traveling.” Wheeljack handed the book back to him, getting it snatched quickly. Magnus was quick to put it in his sack on the floor before laying back in the bed.

“So what’s my chapter going to be filled with?”

“Not sure. I haven’t decided to name you the God of snooping or Gods are real.”

Wheeljack laughed, snorting hard. Ultra Magnus was stunned by how simple it was to get him to laugh.

“I like the God of snooping personally.” the white said, curling up against Magnus’ warm frame.The blue bot was quick to react, stiffening up next to him. Wheeljack quickly backed off, sitting up and turning away.

“Sorry. I’m sorry.” he mumbled. 

“You’re okay. Just not use to… touching.” Magnus assured him. The God’s optics stared at him for a moment before drawing closer. A servo touched the blue bots before gently rubbing on the metal. 

“It’s been awhile since I’ve had a traveller come into my temple. I guess I’m just out of practice with the whole, after greeting part. Usually bots are quick to leave since, well, they are travellers.”

“I understand. Even Gods aren’t perfect.”

“Yet we’re expected to be. Kinda silly how similar we are to regular bots.” 

“Yes.”

Wheeljack laid back down on the bed, enjoying the presence of another bot. Magnus was quick to lay down too. 

“I think I might stay for a bit longer. To write down my findings. Besides, I have a whole village to explore along with your stories. I might be here awhile so hopefully you can handle my presence for a little while longer.” 

Wheeljack grinned widely, celebrating silently. He was happy to have a traveler in his place, the new stories excited him. He couldn’t exactly leave to go do what he pleased because he’d lose his position as a God.

“Then my home is yours until then. I can arrange a room for you in the temple for your stay.” 

“Oh that’s not-”

“I insist Ultra Magnus.” Wheeljack sat up again and stared down at the bot. He watched the optics shift for a moment before finally nodding in silence. Another silent cheer ran through him. 

“But I do not expect all this without payment. What do you want from me?” Ultra Magnus pushed himself up, making himself presentable. 

“Stories. I would love to hear all your tales about your travels.” the white bot responded quickly, making the bot in front of him backup a bit. “Please.” 

Ultra Magnus left out a soft chuckle, a small smile forming on his lips. Through the whole visit so far, Wheeljack hadn’t seen it. Catching the serious traveler pleased was something he knew would be rare. Just from the way he presented himself gave everything away to Wheeljack. Perhaps it was just his long age that allowed him to be able to see.

“Then to the village Ultra Magnus! We have many sights to see!” Wheeljack bounced off the bed, landing on his pedes. 

“Now?” 

“Right now!”


End file.
